Eurasia
Eurasia (ユーラシア?) is a gigantic space colony that played a very important role in Mega Man X5 and X6. History The repair of the space colonies damaged during the Great Repliforce War was almost complete, the only space colony remaining being the giant colony Eurasia located in a Lagrangian point. As it was quite old, it was planned to receive extensive renovation. Sigma hired a bounty hunter to take control of it, scatter a virus in the colony and use its artificial gravity systems to set it on a collision course towards Earth. Within 16 hours, Eurasia would crash and cause great destruction, in the worst case extinguishing all life from the planet. The Maverick Hunters plan on using the only available weapon in stock, a large particle cannon, Enigma, to sacrifice Eurasia for the sake of the planet. Unfortunately, as Enigma was too old, the Maverick Hunters plan on using the remaining time before the collision to gather upgrades to enhance its chance of success. Due to the Earth condition after Sigma spread the virus, most of the Reploids that possessed the parts to enhance the Enigma had already gone Maverick. In every possible scenario presented by the game, Eurasia is destroyed and the "Colony Virus" merges with the Sigma Virus, creating a new "Zero Virus". However, the way Eurasia is destroyed varies: *If Enigma succeeds, the particle beam pierces through and completely destroys the colony. Otherwise, the strike will merely destroy 62% of it, delaying the impact. The hunters will move on to their next plan: crash a space shuttle into the colony to eliminate it. To make sure that plan would work, they scrambled to gather parts to enhance it as well in the remaining time. However, due to the widespread virus infection, its auto-pilot function couldn't be used, and someone had to pilot it and eject at the last moment, and Zero decided to do it. *If the shuttle succeeds, 82% of Eurasia is destroyed in the impact, and the collision is averted. *If the shuttle fails, the destruction rate will be too low and several parts of the colony will still remain and crash into the Earth, causing massive disasters. At any time during the game, if the collision time runs out: *Eurasia crashes into the planet, almost extinguishing humanity. In the canon scenario, Eurasia was destroyed by the shuttle, but its debris still hit the Earth, causing enough damage to force humans to live underground due to the rampant pollution. This triggered all the events that occurred in Mega Man X6: Gate explored the remains of the colony at its crash site and found of a fragment of Zero, and one week later became a Maverick as the debris were infected by the virus. Gallery VirusLeaking.png|Eurasia on a crash course towards Earth EurasiaExplosion.png|The colony being damaged from the virus spread by Dynamo EurasiaHit.png|Enigma's cannon failing to destroy the colony Crash.png|The Space Shuttle headed for the colony X5_scene10.jpg|Eurasia broken into particles if the Shuttle Operation is unsucessful X5_scene11.jpg|Debris from the colony falling into the Earth X5_scene09.jpg|Eurasia completely decimated if any of the operations are sucessful EurasiaCrash.png|Eurasia colliding with the Earth ED1.png|The colony before it's trajectory towards Earth as shown in the ending Trivia *The name Eurasia comes from the large landmass that comprises the continents Europe and Asia, and is a portmanteau of the two. This is probably a reference to the gigantic proportions of the colony. *Even though Ciel stated that Eurasia crashed in Mega Man Zero 4, this probably was a misunderstanding: even Gate, in the opening scene of Mega Man X6, said that he "heard they avoided the collision", what can possibly mean both humans and Reploids were unsure of what exactly happened due to the massive destruction caused by the remaining debris. *Ironically, the same location where Eurasia "crashed", Area Zero, suffered similar events in Mega Man Zero 4 when Dr. Weil tried to crash Ragnarok into it to exterminate nature. *Eurasia's remains can be seen in from distance in the intro stage of Mega Man X6 and in the entrance of Gate's Lab. Category:Locations Category:Mega Man X